


I'm Ready, Are You?

by iPrayToCastiel



Series: I'm Ready, Are You? [1]
Category: Avengers, Captain America, Marvel
Genre: F/M, Married Fluff, bucky being all cutesy, bucky wanting to be a father, god I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 12:43:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7463757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPrayToCastiel/pseuds/iPrayToCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine wanting to have a baby with your husband, Bucky, but you're nervous about asking him, so you drop a lot of hints.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Ready, Are You?

“Awh what a cute baby girl! What’s her name?” You asked the mother pushing the stroller through the grocery store. 

“Her name is Elise,” she said smiling. At that you grinned and started cooing to the baby. 

“Well, Elise you are so adorable, I bet all the boys will be chasing you,” you said in a soft tone. “Buck, baby, come look at this sweet thing.”

Your husband of one year walked up behind you with a bag of plums, peered into the stroller, and gaped at the baby girl. “She sure is cute, huh?” he asked. You looked at him with a small smirk, and thanked the mother before walking away.

You had been wanting to expand your small family for a while now. From the moment you met Bucky, you knew he was the one you’d want to spend the rest of your life with. All you wanted was to finally have a family of your own. Being married to him, you knew how good of a father he would be. And you had spent a great amount of time looking after little ones.

The only problem was that you didn’t know how to bring it up to Bucky. You knew he wanted kids, you just didn’t know how soon. You were nervous to bring up the topic with him, so you just hinted at it a lot, hoping he would catch on. You gaped and cooed at every baby and child you passed, hoping he would see your eagerness. 

When you were in the checkout, there was a little boy in the shopping cart in front of you who insisted on playing peek-a-boo with you. His mother had noticed and laughed apologetically saying that her son was usually really shy. You explained that you really didn’t mind, you loved kids, and compliment her on how adorable he was. While you and the mother were talking, Bucky had started his own little game with boy, competing in who made the best funny face. You both waved goodbye to the boy as his mother pushed him away. Bucky noticed the smile that stayed on your face.

Walking out of the store with your husband in tow, you saw a little girl looking scared by the door. She looked no more than 6 and had big tears in her eyes. Knowing this little girl was lost, you went up to her and crouched down to level with her. “Y/N, doll, what are you-” he started to ask before he cut himself off at the scene unfolding. 

“Hi there sweetie, are you lost?” you asked in a soothing tone. The girl nodded her head slowly, while her tears welled up even more. “I’m Y/N, and,” you pointed to your husband, who was currently standing in awe. “that man over there is Bucky. We’re gonna help you find your parents okay? What’s your name sweetie?” 

“S-Sarah,” the girl whimpered. You smiled, trying to calm her down. You stood up, and reached out your hand. “Well, Sarah, let’s go find your parents.”

She immediately took your hand and followed you to the help desk. While you waited for her parents to show up, she had wrapped her arms around your neck, and you were currently carrying her. Bucky just kinda stood back and watched the entire thing unfold. He was amazed at how good you were with the little girl, and how you had taken on a mother persona. 

Sarah’s mother came running to the help desk and hugged her little girl tightly. She thanked you profusely, and carried her daughter away. You smiled as the little girl waved to you and Bucky.

“Y/N, doll, you ready to go?” Bucky asked, breaking you out of your trance. You looked at him with that same smile from earlier. “Yeah, Buck, I’m ready. Are you?” He nodded his head.

As you drove the two of you back to your apartment, Bucky sat in deep thought. He’d always wanted to have kids with you. God, he wanted to make you his wife the day he met you. But he knew wasn’t fit to be a father then. Now he was a different man. 

Once the two of you were in the building and all the groceries were put away, Bucky realized that he couldn’t wait to be a father. He couldn’t wait to have a child that looked like you. He watched you cook in the kitchen humming a song of your own, and swaying to the beat. It was now or never.

“Y/N?” he asked tentatively. He really hoped you wanted this now.

“Yeah, Buck?” you asked without turning around and not noticing his nervousness.

“Can you look at me for a sec? I wanna talk, doll,” he questioned. You stopped what you were doing and turned around. You were concerned at the seriousness in his usually playful voice. “Buck?” you quizzed.

He bit his lip nervously before starting. He reached out and grabbed both of your hands. “Y/N, babydoll, you know how much I love you. God, I don’t know what I would’ve done if I hadn’t met you. You are literally my universe, and my future. And all I keep thinking about is having a mini you running around here.” he finished shyly. Your face changed from a look of concern to one of pure joy. This is all you ever wanted.

“I guess what I’m really trying to say is,” he continued. “I’m ready. Are you?” 

You crashed yourself into him, hugging him tightly around his next. He let out a soft, surprised chuckle. “I’ve never been more ready for something in my entire life.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first marvel fic, and honestly, I'm so pleased my goodness. Comment if you want a part two with daddy!Bucky.


End file.
